


【金珉奎x你】Puppy

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -爱情悲剧小说家x吃货工作狂编辑ooc⬅️-最近发生了太多事情了 会好起来的TT
Kudos: 2





	【金珉奎x你】Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> “小狗能给你什么呢，小狗自己什么也没有，但它每天都可以给你毛茸茸的脑袋，湿漉漉的眼睛和一份心里100%的爱。” ——麦穗与猫

01

大家好，我是一名编辑，特长是催稿，由于这项技能是出版社特别青睐的，所以我负责的几名作家都是炙手可热的，每天每周每个月都在催稿中度过，在不同的作家家里往返是我的日常。  
投身于工作的后果有两个，第一个当然就是我又达到了这个月的指标，甚至又一次成为了出版社里成功催告最多的‘催稿之星’，第二个就是我基本没有时间接触工作以外的人，新年的时候亲戚们问了又问催了又催，我都还是无动于衷——不是没有欲望，而是缺少机遇。

电视上又在播放着谁谁和谁谁离婚了的新闻，我瞟了两眼把最后一块香煎鸡扒放进嘴里，顺手把盘子扔进洗手池，堆了一日三餐的碗筷看起来真的不太好，独居的我不是不爱干净，呆着时间最长的房间倒是挺整洁的，而厨房吧，单纯就是懒。

“所以说女孩子一定要有事业啊。”电视里的娱乐新闻女主持人的话正好就是我努力工作的原因，事业是我做决定的底气，这句话说的真不错，我躺在沙发上挖着酸奶，砸吧着嘴。

“下周开始你去负责这位作家，他是我们最近的大热。”手机里的领导又在不带称呼地使唤我工作，真的不知道什么叫周六周日是私人时间，工作照样朝我砸来，“你手下的那个玛丽苏小说专业户，挪给别人。”

“哦好。”无所谓，谁都无所谓，不过这是我第一次负责爱情悲剧小说作家，应该也没什么不一样，翻着对方的简历，那张格外精致可爱的脸蛋吸引了我的全部注意力，从来都自诩不是看脸协会的我，在现在这一刻立马入会。

作家的脸为什么要长得这么帅气呢，熬夜赶稿子的时候不还是会变成蓬头垢面的样子吗，头发不还是会乱七八糟地绑在一起，衣服也会搭配得一团糟，也不出门见人，一日三餐就用楼下便利店的快餐解决。

“等我明天去看看这张帅…催催他的稿子。”

02

固有思想真可怕。

金珉奎给我开了门就又钻进厨房里倒腾着早餐，我站在门口看着面前亮堂干净的室内觉得自己实在是把人家想得太脏了，正在出神，从厨房里钻出来一个脑袋，笑着看着我愣神，看得还挺高兴的，“站着干什么，不进来吗？”

“啊嗯，进来了。”我走进屋里，一看就是刚拖好的地面还带着一点水迹，右手边短短的走廊尽头是他的房间，正对着门口就是桌子，上面的稿子不少但是却堆砌得非常整齐，书橱里各式各样的画册和书本按照高矮排列着。

往左手边看看，金珉奎围着一条奶黄色的布丁狗围裙在忙碌着，翻炒着锅里的法式炒蛋，又腾出手来把橙汁给倒上，一时间我竟然不知道我是来工作的还是去早餐店干饭的。

“那个…我是你的新编辑。”是我自愧不如，端到餐桌上的两份早餐看起来真的色香味俱全，想想平时我的早餐都是用前一天从面包店里买的牛角包随便应付过去的，正准备开口继续说明来意，刚脱下围裙的人却把我引到餐桌前坐下，“我知道。”

“所以你早餐是要吃两人份对吗？”看着他凑到我面前的脸，脑子突然间就不好使了，早上只是随便啃了面包，说实话现在是有点饿了。

“这份是你的，编辑小姐。”他笑起来更好看了，我眨眨眼睛当然是拿起餐具，恭敬不如从命地开餐了，热烘烘的牛油吐司真的很香，金珉奎也坐到对面开始吃东西，时不时还抬起头来看看吃得很香的我，“稿子都写好了，一会给你。”

看来是不会拖稿的好作家，对比起平时负责的那些经常拖到ddl才交稿子的作家，我居然感觉到有些不习惯，家的感觉真的有了。

我把炒蛋吃个精光，喝掉橙汁，感觉身体充满了力量，还能催三个作家的稿子的程度。有些过意不去了，人家给我做早餐又不拖稿，而且还是个超级大帅哥，我真的有真情实感地心动。我宣布从今天开始，‘催’他的稿子成为心里的乐事top1 。

03

编辑的工作当然不仅限于催稿，虽然不像校对要把稿子都看一遍，但是粗略地看看，了解下作者的风格，对于和他们建立友好关系是很有用的。虽然但是，我现在正在翻阅金珉奎的文字，更大一部分是出于我的个人意愿，并不是因为假惺惺的工作关系。

脸蛋很好看，写出来的文字却让我眼泪直流，明明是有些俗套的桥段，却被他描写得引人落泪，简简单单的词语勾勒出心碎的情节，没有太跌宕起伏的剧情，而是偏向于勾勒男女主角的心理活动，更加容易引起人的共鸣，特别是我这样连看甜宠剧都会落泪的哭包。

“你今天哭了过来的？”帅哥不仅会做饭，还有一颗细致入微的心。我有点局促地点点头，实在是不好说出口是昨天晚上熬夜看了他之前发在网络上的短篇作品加上哭得稀里哗啦的，才导致了今天水肿加黑眼圈，“没事的，深夜emo了。”

真有我的，深夜emo这样一戳就破的借口都能说出口了，我揉揉眼睛看着他从房间里拿出新写好的几章稿子递给我，顺便还给我倒了杯水，这副温柔的模样让我恍惚得很，“你一直对你的编辑们都这么好吗？”

“你是我的第一个编辑。”之前是自己单干的作家，经常都是写一些小段子一些短篇，可以说是自产自销，自己排版自己校对，连联系出版商的活都自己一手包揽，只是最近突然间有想写的长篇了才找了个出版社签约，“看什么看得哭成这样啦…”

“…看你的文。”他难道没想过我是跟男朋友分手才会哭的吗，难道我的样子就透露着一股单身的味道，叹了口气看着走去阳台收衣服的金珉奎，这才发现他真的蛮会穿衣搭配的，实在是太难得了，难得见到不是大tee配裤衩带着死板的眼镜赶稿子的作家。

“看我的文，会哭成这样吗原来。”金珉奎有些疑惑地回头看我，看来是个很难感觉到悲伤的乐观主义者，心思细腻能写出这样的文字自己却丝毫没感觉的到，真的不知道该说什么了，“对不起…我没想到…”

好了我知道我爱哭了，这下哭包人设是真的在他心里稳稳当当地立起来了，我拿起稿子正准备往外走，看着时间也该准备去拜访下一位拖稿中的作家了呢，猜猜是谁接下来要看到我的红肿眼睛。

“接下来还有工作吗。”他在我身后慢慢开口，把正准备往门口走的我叫住，回头看到那个一米八几的大个子这个时候却像是做错事情的小孩一般弯着腰与我平视，“今晚要一起吃饭吗，我下厨。”

这小心翼翼又笃定我肯定会答应的语气让我很难拒绝，当然更难让我拒绝的当然是美食了——还有人，不然怎么会有秀色可餐这个成语呢，“好，那我下班联系你。”

04

金珉奎看着桌子对面坐着的女孩头都快要埋到盘子里去了，从来都是按着自己的口味做饭也没有给别人做过，没想到能有一天看见有人能吃得这么香，吃完最后一口焗饭，舔舔嘴角好像还有点意犹未尽的感觉，“真的这么好吃吗？”

我看着他无奈地对我笑，大力地点点头，我确实是对吃的没什么要求，但是对比起自己平时应付肚子的晚餐来说绝对是美味佳肴了，总感觉光是这两天的伙食都让我胖了十斤了。

怎么办，小编辑被自己负责的作家养得嘴刁了怎么办。

饱餐一顿之后我只想感叹金珉奎的厨艺真的太对我的口味了，我瘫软在椅子上看着他收拾好碗筷拿进去厨房，我连忙站起来要去洗碗，他看着我拿过手套就要开始洗，也就没拦着我，挨在一旁看着我忙碌。

“虽然不太好意思问，但是你…经常看东西看哭吗？”金珉奎有些不知道怎么开口，自己只是单纯觉得这样写更有意思，并没有想太多，却意外地让女孩子哭了使他觉得很过意不去。

“我只是比较容易共情而已。”我自己知道自己的事情，也不意外他会问，仔细地刷着手里的碗，“别在意，这证明你真的写得非常好。”

“好吧。”他看起来闷闷不乐的，像只做错了事情被主人训话的小狗狗，耳朵耷拉着，可是又迫不及待要抬起眼睛确认我的反应，可爱得不行的小模样让我萌生了永远做他的编辑的想法。

上帝啊，就算关系止步于此也没关系，请让我一直陪在他身边吧。

05

“怎么在别人家也睡得这么香啊。”金珉奎从书房里出来，刚写完这周要交的稿子刚走到客厅伸个懒腰，就被沙发上的 女孩夺走了视线，搭在肚子上的手里还拿着几张稿子，估计是刚收回来校对那边发回来的稿子，正在和作家沟通。

今晚又是两位爱美食人的聚会，刚吃完我就收到了紧急要处理的工作，有些抱歉没有帮他洗碗，金珉奎笑笑没说话，只是给我拿了个冰淇淋，洗好碗之后看了看正在认真工作的我，自己也进了书房关上门工作。

现在是凌晨一点钟，金珉奎从沙发旁边的小篮子里拿出一条毯子给我盖上，简单的星星月亮图案看着就想让人立马进入梦乡，他坐在隔壁也不看手机电脑，就这样静静地看着我。

墙角的落地灯发出温暖的黄色光，把客厅的角落都染上了温柔的暖光，我的身影在墙壁上打下剪影，眼睫毛垂下来在下眼睑打下阴影，金珉奎看我斜斜地倚在沙发上，犹豫了老半天还是轻手轻脚地把我的身子也放在沙发上，让我睡得更舒服一点。

看着近在咫尺的、女孩香甜的睡脸，金珉奎脑海里闪过的是她跟自己吃的每一顿饭时吃得津津有味的可爱模样，甚至比认真工作的时候更有魅力，说实话还想看看她阅读自己的文字时动情的样子。

动情如果是为了自己，那就更好了。

“唉，看着你的时候，我真的没法再写下去了。”金珉奎觉得自己这个悲剧爱情小说作家的头衔要掉了，看着自己的小编辑就会想起她看自己的作品哭了的事情，每每拿起笔要写就会犹豫是不是要写得这么伤感，或许这个故事能有个更好的结局这样的想法越来越充斥着自己的脑子。

我平静的呼吸声在他的耳边被放得无限大，金珉奎的视线晃了一圈后落在我微张的唇瓣上，试图掩饰着自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，以免它们传进我的耳朵里，看了好一会终于做出了一个决定，走进房间里给某人打了个电话。

06

我在撒进客厅里的一片晨光中醒来，这才发现自己躺在了金珉奎家的沙发上足足睡了十个小时，也许是工作狂的后果，不得不说睡得实在是太舒服了。

正准备伸个懒腰，手一伸却不小心打到了在隔壁的金珉奎，原本就只是浅眠状态的他就这样被我从梦乡里扯出来，眨眨眼睛傻乎乎地对我笑了起来，亮晶晶的眸子像是早晨在公园草地撒欢的小狗一般，“对不起…你接着睡吧，我要…”

“做什么都要先吃早餐吧。”他从沙发上起身，揉揉有些酸痛的腰站了起来，深棕色的小卷发还是乱糟糟的，站起来的时候被早晨清爽的阳光悄悄裹上了一层毛茸茸的金边，发着光，“昨天买了皮蛋咸蛋，今天做个粥好吗？”

他真的太懂我了，或者说是太懂得如何圈住我了，每次我要赶着去完成下一项工作而要离开的时候，他就会慢悠悠地给报菜单，就算要准备个把小时，也一定要晚上见我一面吃顿饭才肯罢休——仔细想想，自从负责了他之后，我们俩就每天都在见面。

“铃铃——”这个新消息提示音是专门给我的顶头上司的，我停住了往厨房走的脚步，从外衣口袋里掏出手机，这则新消息像是一个小型炸弹，把我的起床小情绪都给炸飞。

“金珉奎——你…”我跑进厨房想要问他，却被金珉奎用香喷喷的粥堵住了嘴，吹吹塞进我嘴里，还用期待的眼神看着我，“味道还行吗？”

“唔…好吃…不是，我不是要说这个。”他看着我着急的样子笑得更欢了，伸手把我刚梳好的头发又揉乱，“因为她说看我写的东西看哭了。”

没头没尾的回答让我愣了愣，脸颊却没跟我商量，自顾自地红了起来，眼睛也不敢直直地看着他，躲闪着的目光最终还是与慢慢弯下腰的他相遇，“说实话，要我辞职乖乖呆在家给你做饭也是可以的，就在家等你回来，好不好。”

好像也没什么不好的，想想，下班回到家一打开门，在厨房里迎出来的人围着可爱的卡通围裙，厨房里煮着昨天我说想吃的东西，笑着把干净衣服塞进我怀里让我赶紧洗澡，我忍不住揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，却被他笑着嫌弃着地推进浴室里。

我看着金珉奎藏着星光的眼睛，等待我的回答等得有些焦急，甚至还夹杂着些小委屈，仿佛下一秒这只大狗狗就要抱着我问我能不能把他养在家里。

我凑上前去飞快地在他朝我微微嘟起的嘴唇上留下一个吻，躲开了他准备迎上来的怀抱，含着满腔的心动往客厅走去，在嘴角疯狂上扬的前一秒被他拉住手腕，“你还没说，你也喜欢我呢。”

07

致各位亲爱的读者，

我是原爱情悲剧小说作家金珉奎，今天我要在此宣布，本人要转为爱情喜剧作家。

因为心里有了不想让她掉眼泪的人了，笔下再也写不出伤感的话了，每每拿起笔都会由于她而只会想到浪漫的话。

对不起，也请大家期待。 

金珉奎 敬上。


End file.
